Brothers On A Hotel Bed
by balletismyobsession
Summary: Kurt and Finn talk about their first times. One-shot.


**Kurt and Finn are both seniors here and for the sake of the story, I'm having Blaine and Rachel both be seniors too.**

* * *

><p>It was dark and though the sheets were of a much higher thread count that his ones at home, Kurt wasn't really comfortable. Maybe it was because all he kept thinking about was though these sheets had been washed before he crawled in, he could just imagine all of the people before him who'd used this bed. And he didn't want to think about that. Or <em>what <em>they could have been doing.

Burt was asleep on the other bed, softly snoring and Carole was breathing deeply beside him. They were both worn out and exhausted. Kurt had expected this. A long day of traveling the day before and once they reached their destination, to throw their stuff into the hotel room and bolt off to Disneyland probably hadn't been the best of ideas. It was fun and Kurt was glad they had saved up enough to take them on this trip, but he had hoped that he would have had some time to rest before going off to the theme park. He'd been able to shower but it didn't seem nearly enough time to cleanse himself of the gross feeling that came with taking a cab, boarding an airplane and flying for hours, then immediately hopping into another cab to take them here. He really wished that he trusted the bathtub. What he wanted was a nice long, relaxing soak. He'd have to wait until he got home though, until he could have his own soap and shampoos and facial cleansers and all of the things that wouldn't fit in the one bag of shower supplies Burt had limited him to. But the day really had been fun, if nothing but exhausting. And he was looking forward to hitting California Adventure the next day and strolling around Downtown Disney at night. Then one day of rest and whatever they wanted, then it was back to Lima.

Kurt sighed and rolled over, pulling the covers up. And he came face-to-face with Finn. As there were two queen beds in the room, they'd had to share, which neither boy was uncomfortable with. Except for now.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Hey, I was just thinking… umm… so you know how you've been with Blaine for a while and… umm…"

"Spit it out, Finn."

"Have you guys had… you know… sex?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Finn! Mom and Dad are right there." He looked over his shoulder and then quickly back at Finn.

"They're sound asleep. And I'm being quiet. You're the one who's making noise."

Kurt glared at him and closed his eyes. It was quiet for a while and then—

"So, is that a yes?"

Kurt's eyes opened as little as he could make them and still see Finn. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"Would you still be curious if I asked you if you and Rachel have done it?"

"Well, we're brothers now. I thought we were supposed to share that kind of stuff."

Kurt sat up, peeking over at his parents again. They hadn't moved a muscle. Finn had sat up too and was looking at him expectantly. Even in the darkness, with only the slowly flashing light of their cell phones charging, it was easy to make out the waiting look on Finn's face.

"Well?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Kurt said hastily. "I mean, only if you want to."

"Wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

"Oh. Um, well is this a twenty questions type of thing or what?"

Finn laughed lightly. "How about just a telling thing?"

"Umm okay. You first?"

"Alright."

Silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I had sex with Rachel. After the opening night of West Side Story."

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, the thoughts jumbling around in his head. What started out to be a very awkward conversation might actually be helpful…

"And she was a virgin right? Blaine told me Artie ratted both of them out for not being passionate enough or something at rehearsal."

"Yeah. She told me she wanted to do it and then she let it slip that she only wanted to because of that. She wanted to be more passionate and she thought having sex would change that." Finn shook his head with a soft , sad smile. "That hurt more than I thought words could. I haven't hurt like that since Quinn told me she was having Puck's baby. I might not be very smart, but Rachel should have known I'm not stupid. I wanted her to want to have sex with me because she loved me, not because she wanted to act better."

"I didn't know that. I mean, that she wanted to have sex just for the sake of the musical."

"Apparently Blaine wanted to too. He didn't say anything?"

"No. Well, I went to his house after opening night and we… well, we didn't have sex then." Kurt paused. "But I'm sorry Rachel did that to you."

"It's okay. In a way, it kind of made it better. That way we both knew that we wanted it because we wanted each other. So it was special."

"Hmm." Kurt sounded thoughtful.

Finn lifted an eyebrow. "Have you done it?"

"Yeah. Couple weeks after the play." Kurt felt his ears turning red while talking with Finn. "But I really don't think my love life is of any interest to—"

"Why not?"

"W-well… I don't know."

"I'm trying to help you. You're getting nervous just talking about it. Did Blaine…?"

"What?" Kurt heard the slightly higher pitch of his voice and took a short breath to calm his breathy words. "He took my virginity."

"Okay. Just wondering."

"You weren't a virgin though with Rachel were you?"

There was a slight pause. "No. It wasn't a secret though. The whole Glee club knew about it. But I wish that I was. I did it with Santana because I was mad about Rachel doing it with Jessie, even though it turned out she was lying about doing it anyway. I wish that we were both virgins and we could have lost it to each other but I was able to make it special for Rachel so I guess that counts for something right?"

"Of course it does."

"Was Blaine a virgin?"

"No. Some guy the year before I went to Dalton. They'd been dating for a while and they lost it to each other. He said he'd tell me everything about his past relationships, but I don't really want to know. But he said he'd only had sex that one time."

"Was it what you thought it would be?"

Kurt was quiet for a bit, choosing his words. "Yes and no. I love Blaine and I wanted to lose my virginity to him. He knew how much I was hurt by Karofsky taking my first kiss and he's been so patient with making me feel comfortable and not rushing anything and all I have to do is say 'stop' and he does. I guess there's just so much hype about it that I felt like this awkward, naive kid before I met Blaine. I don't really feel any different though. Not that I expected to, but I guess I could say that Blaine and I have really gotten closer in terms of our emotional relationship. I trust him with everything I have and I know he trusts me."

"I've seen it. Maybe it's just because I started paying attention, but you guys can like have a conversation with just your eyes and the way you look at each other and at first I thought it was kind of creepy, but I get it now. It makes sense."

Kurt let a small smile creep up his face. He supposed Finn was right. Those little glances or a raised eyebrow was all they needed to communicate across a room. It was as though they had their own little language and he felt almost giddy to know that he was the only person who understood what Blaine was trying to say. "So, umm… with Rachel, did you think that you not being a virgin h-helped?"

Finn tilted his head to the side. "I think so. Why?"

"Well, I just…" Kurt let out a slow breath. "Blaine took my virginity and when I have sex with him, I don't want to mess it up."

"You're worried you won't do it right?"

"Yeah. I guess." Kurt looked down at what he could see of the dark patterns on the comforter.

"Don't worry about it, dude. Seriously. I guarantee you the last thing on Blaine's mind will be if you're perfect or not. And I already know he thinks you're perfect."

Kurt felt the small smile light up his face. Blaine had told him before that he was perfect, but to hear it from Finn that Blaine told him made it all that more believable.

"Really though, if you're nervous, just remember that he's nervous too because he'll be worried that he's not making it good enough for you. You just need to talk to him. And tell him what you're feeling and he'll help… guide you. You don't need to be worried. He'll be just as nervous as you are."

Kurt nodded, feeling some of the built-up anxiousness fade away. It had felt amazing when he was with Blaine and he wanted to give Blaine that same feeling of joy and elation and love. And he didn't realize that he'd been worrying so much about it.

Finn yawned and moved down into the cocoon of covers. "You'll know when the time is right. And you both love each other, so there's no reason to worry."

Kurt moved laid back down too and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Thanks, Finn."

"Anytime."

There was silence in the room, save for the gentle snores and breaths coming from the bed to their left.

"Kurt?"

He lifted his head slightly. "Hmm?"

"So he topped you, huh?"

Kurt groaned and rolled away from Finn. "Finn, you are so not getting more details about my sex life. You've been helpful and I thank you for that, but that is where I draw the line."


End file.
